Renegade Maverick
by Mavisbaron
Summary: Flo Slate had been drifting through life wanting more but not knowing what more she could want. " We were trying to sell something. We were trying to sell our loneliness, and no one was buying. And we were getting tired of dark looming things. We were getting tired of trying to glue words onto doom." Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or the story line only my OC
1. Chapter 1

" _One's first love is always perfect until one meets one's second love"_

 _―_ _ **Elizabeth Aston**_ _,_

Flo Slate. A mutant girl. Her hair was long and black, her skin tanned, her eyes blue, her height 5'4, long legs, long arms and a beautiful smile. Born in Russia when she was younger to the leader of one of the very prominent Russian mobsters she was heavily involved in the crime life at a young age. Her father had associated himself with the Hellfire Club and striked a deal to save his daughters life and his life as well. Flo was to join them and Shaw stated that she had a mental ability that Emma should teach her how to use. It was a number of mental abilities connected, she had mental manipulation which was when someone could manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets and upper brain functions doing a number of things, it was not to ever be confused with telepathy and she had empathy which Emma had as well. Emma and Flo over the years had cultivated a mother daughter relationship and as well as Flo being taught how to fight by Azazel and the two generating a friendship. Flo when she was 15 had entered into a very intimate and toxic relationship with Riptide. She was a calm level-headed girl who's bleeding heart was her weak spot. Riptide was a broken boy that made Flo's heart bleed for him. She tried to save him, but he was poison so as she was saving him or trying to save him, he was slowly eating away at her heart but that never stopped the fire of a first love. Especially not rationality. They were both crazy about each other, killing and hurting and fighting and standing by each other's side. One day Flo had gotten accepted into a university when she was 17 and begged Shaw to let her go. He accepted telling her that the Hellfire Club will always be her real family and Flo left the Hellfire Club in pursuit of a career. When she finished University when she was 18 she went crazy, had an electrical outburst and revealed her mutant ability to generate and control electricity. After that Flo went on a darker path. She never went back to the Hellfire club. She feared falling back into old patterns with Riptide even if she still loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A wise girl kisses but does not love,**_

 _ **listens but does not believe**_

 _ **and leaves before she is left**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

 **Present:**

Flo Slate is 19 right now. She is sitting in her penthouse apartment reading a book. It wasn't her apartment, it was the man she was currently sleeping with. Or the one she had used her power on into giving her the apartment for the meantime. The fact he was good shag was just a bonus. She moved to New York in a cheap apartment building in the Bronx later that year as she had gotten an internship at a law and social workers firm. Flo woke up one morning, she groaned and tossed and turned to the other side and saw a man lying next to her and smirked to herself. It was a man about 29, he had shaggy blonde hair and was pale and tall. She smirked looking down at him. The common Bronx stoner. Flo kissed his neck sucking on is making him stir and turn around and he grinned looking at her naked chest. He then grabbed her waist and turned her around so that he was on top and her legs wrapped around him quickly and he looking down at her. He kissed down her jaw and down her chest and stomach and made her way to her nub and his tongue enters into her she grabs the sheets of thee bed arching her back moaning in pleasure as he licked her folds licking her out her legs shake in pleasure as she felt herself about to cum, his tongue lapping fastly inside of her Flo let out a soft moan as she came and the man kept tongue fucking her until she had reached her climax he then grinned looking up at her and Flo pushed him off and got dressed in her leather jacket and tight black dress with black boot heels. She then walked out of the house and down the street when two men walked up to her. Both blue eyed and dark hair, fairly handsome.

"Hello we'd like a word with you." The shorter blue eyed handsome man said with a small smile. Flo looked at them coldly and sighed.

"No now kindly go away I have a knife." Flo spat pushing past them but Erik grabbed her arm and then magnetically controlled the knife and held it in his hand. Flo looked between them with a frown. "What did you want to talk about? Other than a reverse mugging?" Flo questioned smirking.

"We need your help to join a CIA task force to help defeat a common enemy of America. Would you kindly help us?" Charles asked in a polite voice. Flo looked between then unsure and then sighed.

"Let me grab my belongings." She informed them and they walked back to her home and into her apartment and door wasn't locked the three walked in.

"Shouldn't you lock your door?" Charles asked with a raised eyebrow. Flo laughed and shook her head.

"I still have a guest in here." Flo told them and soon a naked man walked out of the bedroom and walked over to Flo and slapped her on the ass and kissed at her neck Flo laughed and moved away. "Sorry love but you have to go. I have guests." Flo told him with a grin and he nodded walking out with no shame and both Erik and Charles looked at Flo in horror. Flo laughed as she finished packing her things and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sometimes I wish I had never met you, because then I could go to sleep at night not knowing there was someone like you out there- Good Will Hunting**_

When they got to the compound Flo was shown to her room where a blonde girl and a brunette girl ran up to her. The blonde hugged her.

"Hi I'm Raven I'm so glad you are here. Another girl." Raven giggled. Flo nodded.

"I'm Angie, it's nice to meet you." The brunette said hugging Flo wh laughed.

"I'm Flo it's nice to meet you." Flo said with a smile and then was dragged off to meet the others. The first to approach her was a repressed looking man with bright blue eyes, brown hair, pale skin and very tall. He extended a hand to her. She laughed.

"Hi I'm Hank, you're Flo right?" Hank asked her and she nodded and then a dark skinned man ran up to her along with a kid with messy ginger hair.

"Hi I'm Darwin" The dark skinned man introduced himself.

"I'm Sean" She shared with a grin. Flo laughed at how childlike Sean was. She loved it.

"I'm Flo" She introduced herself and then her eyes met with the last figure walking up to her with a straight face. He was pale, blonde spiked up hair and green eyes.

"I'm Alex." He said gruffly and walked off. Flo laughed.

"You are a very grumpy young person. And here I thought that was just for adults." Flo teased in her slight mixture of British and Russian accent. Alex rolled his eyes and they all say down and talked with each other. Flo sat on a lone sofa chair in-between Sean and Alex.

"We should think of code-names, we are secret government agents now we should have code-names." Raven said cheerfully looking around. "I wanna be called Mystic." She said slightly nervous but still smiling.

"Damn I wanted to be called Mystic." Sean joked grinning from ear to ear in a dopey like manner. Flo and Raven let out a small laugh while everyone else broke out into a grin.

"Well tough I called it." Raven playfully stated shape-shifting into Sean and everyone backed up in surprise and awe as Raven turned herself into Sean. Flo laughed as she took a swig of her drink.

"Woah" Angie laughed.

"And I'm way more mysterious than you." Raven said as Sean. Everyone then clapped for her.

"Woo! Go Mystic!" Flo cheered with a smirk.

"Darwin what about you?" Raven asked in her Raven like form.

"Well Darwin is already a nickname and it you know sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all. Check this out." Darwin said getting up and walking over to the fish tank. Flo moved to the side as Darwin put his head under water and fish gills formed on his face. Everyone then cheered for him. "Thank you, thank you, what about you?" Darwin asked pointing to Sean as he walked back to his seat.

"I think I'm gonna be Banshee." Sean said thinking about it for a long moment.

"Why do you wanna be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked curious.

"You might wanna cover your ears." Sean said as Flo got up and moved to sit on Sean's seat and covered her ears as did everyone else. Sean crouched down in front of the table and took in a deep breath before letting out a whistle and the glass window shattered in front of them. Everyone laughed shocked by that. Sean then turned to Angie. "Your turn." Angie then got up and took her jacket off.

"My stage name is angel. Kind of fits." Angle said turning around and showing off her wings. Sean let out a whistle and Flo looked in awe at Angles wings.

"You can fly?" Raven yelled out so happy and slightly jealous.

"Uhuh and um" Angie said turning to the outside and shooting an acid ball out onto the statue Angie then put her jacket on and turned to Flo. "What about you?" Angie asked with a grin. Flo smirked.

"Well" Flo said and she held up her hand and electricity sparked in her hands and she shot a bolt out hitting the statue and everyone cheered. "Oh and I can feel other people's feelings, and make people feel my feelings and I can manipulate someone's mind. I don't know how to control it though but I did use it to get my own penthouse once." Flo told them with a winning smile. Everyone laughed with her. Hank then looked at her with a frown and furrowed brows.

"A very Maverick way of thinking. Your name should be Maverick." Hank informed her and Flo smirked and then took a bow.

"Maverick, unorthodox and independent-minded. I like it." Flo said and then sat back down and tilted her head looking at Hank. "What about you?" Flo asked with a raised eyebrow taking a sip of her drink. Alex then leaned forward laughing.

"How about Big Foot?" Alex asked with a smirk laughing as if it was the funniest thing ever a few other people laughed including Flo. However Raven was quick to jump to Hank's defence.

"You know what they say about guys with big feet and yours are kind of small." Raven stated teasingly and Flo and Sean leaned close together and 'ooo'ed' at that and then bursted out laughing.

"Okay now Alex what is your gift, what can you do?" Darwin asked Alex calmly.

"It's not I just can't do it." Alex stuttered and everyone looked at him confused. "I can't do it in here."

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin asked pointing outside.

"Why can't you just do it out there?" Raven asked.

"Come on!" Angie cheered.

"Alex!" Everyone chanted over and over again. Alex then got up and everyone stopped but Sean who let out two last Alex screamed and Flo laughed looking over at him as he got up walking outside.

"Get down when I tell you." Alex ordered stepping over where the window used to be and walking outside. Everyone ran up to the edge and leaded out looking at Alex. "Get back." Alex told them in a broody tone. Everyone went back inside for a short moment then they all stuck their heads back out to look at Alex. When Alex noticed he looked at them grumpily. "Get back!" He yelled but no one moved. He then opened his arms up and moved around and these red cosmic beams of pure energy rings that looked sort of like hula-hoops formed and flung off him at all directions everyone moved back but Flo watched as the rings cut the statue in half and a shocked smile spread across Flo's face and she turned looking at Alex with a genuine smile and he looked back at her nervously and Flo nodded and their eyes met for a moment and then Sean pulled her away and she laughed. Everyone cheered but Flo watched him with a welcoming smile as he walked back into the room. They then started to play music and stood around Sean and Alex as they tried penetrating Darwin's adapt to survive power. Flo laughed as she took off her jacket and then cracked her neck and knuckles.

"Get ready for this shit Darwin." Flo said with a haywire smirk and then electricity bolts formed in her hands and then she shot them into Darwin's stomach and he laughed and jumped up and down and she smirked.

"Oh that only tickled you shoot like a baby." Darwin teased her and Flo let out a loud laugh. Sean then snuck an arm around her waist and started to dance with her spinning her around and she laughed and then she pulled Alex to dance with her and he shook his head no. "Give the lady what she wants Havok" Darwin teased and Alex laughed and started to dance with Flo and she laughed and after a while then they began to try and hit Darwin again. Sean then got a chair and ran at Darwin hitting him and Sean fell at Flo's feet and laughed.

"Pussy" She joked helping him up and then she shot electricity at Darwin laughing. Alex then began hitting Darwin over the back as hard as he could.

"Harder" Darwin yelled demandingly and Flo arched her top half of her body back laughing loudly as she watched the scene unfold. She hadn't had this much fun with anyone since ever, there was no secrets with these people. She felt safe with them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sometimes I wish I never met you, because then I can go to sleep not knowing there was someone like you out there- Good will hunting**_

"What are you doing!" Moria yelled at them angrily with her hands on her hips. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the older lady. "Who destroyed the statue?" She asked pointing to it. Flo and Sean made eye contact and tried to refrain from laughing their asses off.

"It was Alex" Hank said quickly dobbing Alex in and Alex looked back at Hank annoyed opening his arms in a 'what the hell' sort of manner.

"No Havok" Raven corrected Hank cheerfully. "We have to call him Havok that's his name now." Raven said and then walked closer to the window that was destroyed with a prideful grin. "And we were thinking you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto." Raven said pointing between the two.

"Exceptional" Erik said with a straight face with a hint of amusement and consideration could be felt by Flo with him and she smirked.

"I expect more from you." Charles scolded Raven before walking away with Moira and Erik. Flo then walked up and rubbed Raven's back as devastation filled Raven. The next night they were all sitting around and Flo who was told to so sit near the air vents behind the bar when she was smoking she was by herself smoking her face near the vents so it wouldn't bother anyone else. She then stood up from behind the bar at the sound of a crashing noise her head peeking out and when Alex looked at her he laughed lightly.

"You look like a whack a mole only prettier." Alex stated dryly with a smirk. Flo gave him a glare and then flipped him off and she put her cigarette out and walked out from behind the bar. She was the last one to make it to the window and when the window opened someone fell from the sky landing on the ground in front of them. Flo screamed almost falling into Sean and he held her shoulders in place shaken up. She then looked around in horror as people began to drop from the sky and once she saw Azazel she pursed her lips and gulped as it was the hellfire club. She was then grabbed back behind the couch by Alex and a giant hurricane was in the background and Azazel was killing everyone.

"Stay here my ass let's go." Darwin yelled running to the door and Alex helped her up running behind him. As they made it out they were pushed back by the military. They ran back into the room in panic. A guy was soon sent flying through the other window by the hurricane. Flo tried to calm herself as she felt troubled. Riptide was here. That filled her with more pain then anything. Riptide then walked through the door adjusting his suit and his eyes met hers and he grinned looking at her. Alex then dragged her behind everyone and behind him. Azazel then walked in as well.

"Wait, wait you want the mutants they are right in there right through that door just let us normal people go." An army guy said and then he was killed. Shaw then bursted into the room and Flo felt herself shrink even if she actually didn't.

"Where is the telepath?" Shaw asked coldly.

"Not here." Azazel said looking at all of them and his eyes landed on her.

"Too bad at least I can take this silly thing off." Shaw stated taking off a metal helmet. "Good evening my name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you." Shaw said walking forward.

"Freeze" One foolish guy said and everyone looked over at him.

"Azazel" Shaw commanded and Azazel teleported over to the guy and killed him before teleporting back. "My friends there is a revolution coming when mankind discovers who we are what we can do. Each of us will face a choice. Be in slaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely but by definition if you are not with us you are against us. SO you can stay fight for the people who hate and fear you or you can join me and live like kings…and queens." Shaw said looking at Angie. After a bit Angie took his hand and everyone looked at her with shock and hurt. Shaw's eyes then made contact with Flo and he smirked.

"Angle" Raven said hurt.

"You kidding me?" Darwin asked.

"Come on we don't belong here, and that is nothing to be ashamed of." Angie told them her voice cracking. Shaw then looked at her then back at Riptide and nodded. Riptide walked up to Flo and cupped her cheek softly forcing her to look up at him in the eyes. Everyone looked at her confused. Flo's eyes met Riptides and he pulled her in for a kiss. It was a longing passionate kiss and Flo pulled him in closer returning his kiss and when they pulled part their foreheads rested together.

"Come with us Flo, we miss you. I miss you." Riptide told her kindly and Flo took a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment getting lost in his touch but then snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry Riptide. I can't." Flo barely got out and Riptide looked at her shocked with hurt flashing in his eyes and Flo tried to move away from him but Riptide kissed her cheek.

"I love you" Riptide whispered in her ear so only Flo could hear it. They had exchanged those three words on many occasions but it never seemed more real now.

"I know. I do too." Flo told him nodding her head and Riptide wiped her tears away from her face he then kissed her forehead before walking away. Flo had seen a single tear fall from his eye as he left her. Flo felt tears streaming from her eyes, she couldn't just feel her heart break, she could feel Riptide's heart break, she could feel the entire heart break which amplified her own, she could feel Shaw's proudness and then Shaw looked at her coldly. He made her. Made her strong and made her better, let her know what a family was really like. Flo stood there unable to move. Nothing registered in her mind and she then saw Darwin walk up to them and soon enough everyone but Alex was out of the room but she stood there and watched as he attacked Shaw and then Darwin went to punch him and then Flo screamed as he fed it to Darwin and Darwin tried to adapt to it and then ended up exploding Flo's eyes went wide and she walked up behind Alex and held his hand and hugged him as they both didn't know how to react. Pain filled Alex and Flo, she absorbed the pain unable to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**"**_ _ **First loves were supposed to be flimsy and temperamental. They were supposed to burn bright and fade fast. They weren't supposed to stick. They weren't supposed to eat away at a man's heart, his capacity for life."**_ __

 _ **―**_ _ ** **Alessandra Tor****_ **re** ,

The next day they all sat outside as Charles and Erik came back. Flo's head leaning against Sean as he had his arm wrapped around her.

"Raven!" Charles yelled running to her and hugging her. "We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately." Charles informed them all.

"We're not going home." Sean said defiantly. "He's not going back to prison and she isn't going back to the Bronx." Sean stated looking between Flo and Alex.

"He killed Darwin." Alex stated angrily.

"All the more reason to leave." Charles shared with them and Flo glared at him.

"No all the more reason to fucking kill the twat." Flo spat angrily trying to hold back the tears. She didn't want to be weak. She could have done something to save him. But she didn't.

"This is over." Charles told them.

"Darwin is dead Charles, and we can't even bury him." Raven stated numbly.

"We can avenge him." Erik told them coldly and everyone looked over to Erik. Charles then went to have a word with Erik alone.

"We'll have to train all of us. Yes?" Charles asked and everyone agreed.

"We can't stay here even if the department is opened again it's not safe." Hank stated. "We've got nowhere to go."

"Yes we do." Charles informed them explaining shortly about his home. His mansion to be more precise. A few hours later they were in front of Charles' mansion looking up at it.

"This is yours?" Sean asked looking up at it and Flo who was next to Sean and Alex looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"No it's ours." Charles told them looking back at Sean. Flo snickered.

"I always wanted a mansion." Flo stated teasingly and Raven and Sean looked at her trying to hold back their laugh.

"Honestly Charles I don't know how you survived. Living in such hardship." Erik teased and the two made eye contact and Charles had a small smirk at Erik's dry humour and Raven walked forward.

"Well it was a hardship softened by me." Raven stated placing an arm around Charles' waist and Charles kissed her temple and the two held onto each other. "Come on time for the tour." Raven said and they all walked in. They then all got to choosing their bedrooms. Flo walked in and chose a big bedroom with an on-sweet and a lounge-room. Flo then begun unpacking and she heard a knock at her door and turned to see Charles walking in. He gave her a small smile and Flo continued unpacking. She heard Charles let out a sigh and Flo then turned to him stopping what she was doing.

"I heard from Raven that Shaw and his lackeys knew you. One even kissed you. Do you know them?" Charles asked sitting down and Flo sighed deeply.

"I used to. I was in love with Riptide, the hurricane guy, then Azazel and Emma Frost were like my parents I never really had. My father was a Russian mob boss. He basically sold me to the group. They raised me. But I wanted more than the life they provided. I wanted more and they couldn't provide. I've put them in my past Charles. Look into my mind if you want. I promise I am against them." Flo explained to Charles sternly and Charles sighed and nodded.

"I trust you Flo. I looked into your mind, I am sorry but I looked into your mind that night. I saw how much pain you were in. When you had to leave Riptide. Did you love him?" Charles asked Flo who looked at him shocked she then wiped away a tear and took a deep breath in.

"Of course I loved him. But I can't do that to myself again. I won't let myself go down that path again. I can't. I lost too much of who I used to be." Flo explained to Charles with a broken voice. Charles nodded and held her hand softly.

"I've never been in love. But from what I can see, I see an innocent girl who gave her heart to the wrong man too young. Meet me outside in the garden in an hour. We have training to do." Charles told her kissing her temple and then walking away. Flo leaned back and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**You don't know about real loss because it only occurs when you've loved something more than you've loved yourself, I doubt you've dared to love anyone that much- Good Will Hunting**_

 **Flashback:**

A 15 year old Flo was sitting in front of the fire dressed in an oversized mens button up shirt. Staring into the fire. The orange crackling fire reflecting in Flo's bright blue eyes as she curled into a fatal position to keep warm. She would go put on something more warm but it was on the other side of this lonely mansion. Azazel was out with Shaw while Emma was gathering information and then all that was left was her and the mute of the Hellfire club. Riptide. She heard the clanking of shoes walking into the room and turned around to see Riptide and he gave her a small wave and walked over to her sitting on the seat. No words. There was no words between the two. He understood Flo was afraid of being alone forever. No one would ever understand her fear of that. She was such a kind person. SO afraid of giving her heart and getting nothing back, because her father never gave anything to her. He then took in her expression. Her empty sad expression. Riptide moved to sit down next to her and Flo looked over at him with furrowed brows and he gave her a small smile.

"My name is Janos." He informed her and Flo nodded in understanding. "Look if you want to talk I'm here. You look like there is too much going on in that mind of yours." Riptide told her nudging her softly.

"There is." Flo answered simply with sadness in her voice. "There is so much going on in my mind, I just want it to all slow down, or stop just for a moment so I can find a way to cope with it." Flo confessed wiping away a tear from her eye. Riptide then wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him. No one would ever know this but the Hellfire club, minus Shaw, they were all so close with Flo. She was just as bad as them but thing is unlike them all of the emotions, they caught up with her. She was the living embodiment of a bleeding heart and it was easy for her. Because she could feel the deepest and darkest and saddest part of a person which made her heart bleed.

"Look Flo, I'm here okay. I know you can't help it. I know you can't turn it off. All of the emotions you feel. But I'm here and I'm your friend. I'm always going to protect you." Riptide told her calmly making Flo nod. Riptide and Flo had been friends since she had first came to the Hellfire Club and each day they grew closer and closer. Until BAM! Flo leaned forward and her lips met Riptide's and he held her cheek softly as his lips moved perfectly against hers. The two then moved away from each other looking into each other's eyes. Riptide thought to himself 'why the hell does she scare me so much?' he then held her for a long time after. Holding her close so she would know he would always be there. For her. It would always be for her.


End file.
